In Vitro Equals Love
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: Lisa is considering getting in vitro fertilization, and is looking for a donor. She consults with House. Chapter Three is UP! Hope you like it! Review, review, review.
1. In Vitro

**Untitled Right Now (I am working on one)**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

House was just coming in the front door of PPTH when Cuddy came up to him.

"House. My office. Now." She said quickly. He just shrugged and followed. She let him in first, and then shut the door.

"Did I do something wrong, Cuddy?" House asked.

"No. I just…want your opinion on something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm thinking about having in vitro fertilization, and I wanted you to look over the candidates."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll have them back to you at lunch." House says, grabs the files, and leaves.

At lunch….House comes into Cuddy's office.

"Well?"

"Number 522 likes Metallica and seems like a druggie. Number 1398 is addicted to his dog, and Number 624 likes to play with saran wrap. All of them have their own classification: FREAKS!" House tells her.

"House! I'm not looking for who they are as a person; I'm looking at their sperm!" She said.

"What? And who they are doesn't matter? What they are like won't affect how the child acts or looks?"

"No, House! I'm looking at the health of their sperm! Unless you can find someone better. I will let you try. You have until after work,"

House just nods and exits. A little while later, Cuddy approaches him in the hallway.

"House, I need you."

"Wow, Cuddy! Are you professing your love to me?" House asks with an obvious smirk on his face.

"You ass hole. It's serious." Cuddy says in a whisper. She takes him into her office, closing all the blinds.

"Have you told anyone? Cameron, Foreman, anyone?" Cuddy asked.

"No."

"Okay. Well, as a part of this process, I need a shot. And I can't do it myself." She said, staring straight at him. Then she held up a needle, turned around, and lifted the back of her skirt.

"Wow. Okay." House says, rubbing numbing stuff on the place where he will insert the needle. He inserts it, and she flinches. He's soon done, and removes the needle. She puts her skirt down and turns around.

"Here." House says, handing her the needle. Then he leaves. An hour later, House is sitting in Cuddy's office, interviewing a man with tattoos all up and down his arms, and he looks dead.

"House! What the hell?" Cuddy asks.

"I'm interviewing a potential intern."

"House, I'm late for a meeting."

"Sir, why do you want to work here?" House asks, turning to the man. The man grunts.

"Sir, what is your favorite type of music?"

"Metallica." He responds.

"So, Sir, what kind of drugs do you take, because I'm a bit of an addict myself." House says. The man sits up.

"Cocaine." He responds.

"Thank you, sir. But I'm late for a meeting." Cuddy says, and leaves. About five hours later, House was with a patient.

"Now, how did he get this rash?" House asks, staring at a little boy's ass.

"I don't know." The mother replied. House takes a closer look, and straightens up.

"You didn't clean him thoroughly enough. There are still some feces lodged there, that caused the infection."

At that moment, Cuddy pops her head in the door.

"I need you." She says, looking at House. House turns back to his patient.

"Clean it out and the rash should go away in about one or two days." House says, throws away his gloves, and follows Cuddy into another exam room. She hands him the needle, turns around, and lifts her skirt.

"House, why did you have to do that?" Cuddy asks.

"Because I wanted you to see what kind of people you were considering."

"Oh, and they're not okay? Ouch." Cuddy says, feeling the needle go in.

"No. You want normal people."

"Oh, like you?" She asks, looking at him over her shoulder. He doesn't say anything, just removes the needle. Cuddy stands up and takes the needle. House leaves.

A few hours later, Cuddy comes in to House's office. He looks up.

"Thanks. For the shots." She says.

"You're welcome." Silence for a few minutes. "Is that all you came up here to tell me?" He asked, staring at her as if she were interrupting something very important.

"No." She says, and briskly walks out of his office, tears threatening her eyes.

House waits a few minutes, stands up, grabs a file off his desk, and follows Cuddy, knowing she's going to her office. He pushes open the door. She is slumped in her chair, tears still threatening. She gets rid of them at once, when she sees him.

"House. What do you want?" She asks, looking at him.

"I found you a donor." He says, slapping a file in front of her.

"Male. 36. Has good sperm. Likes jogging, reading, and watching movies. Doesn't take drugs, except for a mild painkiller, does drink alcohol, but not too often." She mumbles, and keeps reading silently. "House, thank you. He sounds great." She says, nodding.

"You're welcome." He mumbles. "Oh, and just let me know if you decide to use him. He has to give sperm to the sperm bank. I'll handle getting that done for you." House says.

"House, I am going to use him." She says.

"Okay." And House exits.

The next day….House comes in early and goes up to the sperm bank. The man there addresses him.

"Ah, Dr. Greg House. Here to donate sperm for Dr. Lisa Cuddy." The guy at the reception window says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that is so short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Review, Review, Review! Please.


	2. Michael

**In Vitro Equals Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**Okay, here is the NEW Chapter Two. Sorry it took so long to get up, and complete, but life has been pretty crazy for me. So, here it is. Enjoy. And I'm working on Chapter Three, since I have a week off, so just bear with me. Oh, and review, please review!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gregory House?" The doctor asks. House nods. "Come this way." The doctor says, and leads him to a room. He then proceeds to go through the procedure of usual questions. "Basically, seeing as you are a healthy male, we just need your sperm sample."

"Okay." House says.

"Just leave the sample in here when you're done." The doctor says, and exits, leaving House alone. He comes out fifteen minutes later and goes to work.

A few hours later….Cuddy is in her office, when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

Talking on the other line….

"Yes, thank you." She says, and hangs up. She stands up and goes to find House. He's standing at the nurses' station.

"House, step into my office please." Cuddy calls. He goes in.

"What is it, Cuddy?"

"The sample has been given." She says.

"That's great."

"Yeah, and I think I will go and get the injection this Friday."

"Really, that soon, it is Wednesday."

"Yeah, I'm not getting any younger. And since I'm….right now, might as well not wait."

"Yeah, I guess not. Well, I should get back to my patient."

"Yeah, okay. Bye, House."

"Bye Cuddy." He says, and leaves.

Friday…..

"House."

"Cuddy. Have you gone?"

"Yeah, just came back. Now, I'll just wait a month to find out."

"Are you nervous?"

"Well, yeah, but also hoping that it works."

"I bet. Cuddy, if you ever need anything, if it does work, let me know."

"Thanks, House, a lot." She says, and walks into her office.

A month later…House comes into Cuddy's office…..

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy." He says, and glances in her trashcan.

"Only ate half of your breakfast? Felt kind of sick this morning?" He asked, grinning evilly.

"Well, in truth, yes, House." She said, looking up at him.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No."

"You should."

"I don't want to take a store-bought test. They can be wrong. And I have nobody to do the ultrasound."

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Okay. Well, let's do it now, before your ducklings come in."

"Okay." They walk out of her office together, and into an exam room. He sets up an ultrasound while she lies on her back on an exam table.

"Okay. Lift up your shirt."

"Okay." She says. He spreads the gel on, and turns on the machine.

"Congratulations, Cuddy. You're pregnant." He says, showing her the photo. She smiles. He wipes the gel off her abdomen and she rolls down her shirt.

"That's great. Thanks, House."

"You're welcome." He grunts and walks out.

"I will never understand that man." She whispers to herself, and goes back to her office.

A month later….Cuddy calls him…..

"Y'ello? Ken's Kentucky Fried Chicken. May I take your order?" He says into the phone.

"Do you always answer the phone that way?" Cuddy asks.

"Just for people I know."

"Oh. Well, can you come over?" Then, there is a sound of plastic hitting the floor. Cuddy had dropped the phone.

"Sure." He said, and hung up. He was over at her place in ten minutes. The front door was unlocked, so he went in, but locked it behind him. He walked towards where the bathroom is, and rapped on the doorframe with his cane. She looked up and weakly smiled, then was bent over the toilet again. He limped in and sat down next to her.

"It'll pass, Cuddy. It'll pass." He whispers. He sees what hell this is for her, so he starts slowly rubbing her back. A little while later, she sits up, flushes the toilet, and leans back, breathing heavily.

"Thanks for coming, House."

"No problem. I said I would help, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. So, thanks."

"You're welcome. Better now?"

"Yeah, much better, thanks." There's an awkward silence between them, during which, while the other isn't looking, they steel glances. Finally, House speaks up.

"Look, Cuddy. I know we've worked together, even gone to school together, for a long time…." He says.

"House, stop, I know what you're going to say. And I feel the same way." She says, moving closer to him.

"You do?"

"Yes, now, House, before you say anything else-" She says, putting her hand up to stop him from speaking. "Kiss me." She finishes. He grins, and leans in. She leans in too. Their lips touch, and it's like a spark went off. In a split second, they are wrapped in each others arms, kissing fiercely. They both struggle up, kissing at the same time. They make their way to her bed, clothes flying off. They get beneath the covers, and make love for hours.

A few days later, Cameron is standing at the nurses' station, when a man in full army camouflage approaches her.

"Excuse me?" The man says.

"Yes?" Cameron says, turning to him.

"Do you know where I may find Gregory House?"

"Yes, I am one of his team. I will take you to him."

"Thank you. And you must be Cameron. The devoted and intelligent female duckling." The man says. Cameron just smiles. She goes into the conference room.

"House, there is a man here to see you." Cameron says. House turns around.

"Mike, is that really you?" House says, smiling, limping quickly over to him.

"Yeah, Greg, it is." He says, wrapping House into a tight and masculine hug.

"Thanks, Cameron." House says, as soon as they have stopped hugging. She nods and leaves.

"So, Greg, where is this "fabulous woman" you keep talking about? You in love, seriously, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. She's the one I think I will spend the rest of my life with." He says, smiling.

"Well, let's go and meet her." Mike says.

"Okay. Damn, Mike, it's so great to see you."

"You too, Greg, its been so long." Mike says, while they are walking. They are now outside Lisa's office. House opens the door and goes in.

"Hey Lisa, this is Mike." House says, walking over to her and kissing her hair.

"Hello Mike." Lisa says, smiling at Mike and standing up. She goes over and shakes his hand with a firm but warm grip.

"Greg, you were right. She is beautiful and has a great handshake." Mike says, grinning. "I'm his brother." Mike adds.

"Oh, that Mike. I've only heard good things." Lisa says, smiling.

"That's good to hear." Mike says. "So, Lisa, what do you know about hockey?"

"Mike, do you have to quiz her now?" House asks, rolling his eyes.

"Greg, it's okay." Lisa says. "Gretzky is the greatest player of all time, number ninety-nine. It is a more brutal game than football. Football is just a bunch of idiots running up and down a field, whereas hockey actually has some meat to it."

"I like this woman, a lot, Greg. She knows the truth about hockey, and it's not just a bunch of men or woman beating the shit out of each other." Mike says.

"You're right about that." House says. "Let's all go out for a drink."

"Okay." And they do, and have a great time. Lisa goes home later, and Greg and Mike sit on Greg's couch with some beers.

"So, Greg…."

"Yeah, Mike?"

"She's the one?"

"Yes."

"And, a brother's privilege to ask this, but….how's the sex?" Mike says, his eyes glinting.

"Dude, Mike, I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh, come off it, I know about all your other sexual experiences."

"Okay, okay. Honestly, it's freaking mind-blowing."

"Really, details, details, bro." Mike says, smiling.

"No, no details."

"Why?"

"Because, just no."

"Oh, come on, man. With a body like that, you can't deny a bro some details."

"No."

"Okay, okay. I'll let it go."

"Thank you."

"But it's that good? Like, where have you done it?" Mike asked.

"I said no details."

"Come on, that's not giving anything away about it, just the locations."

"Okay. Well, her bed, my bed, this couch, the floor of both our apartments, the shower in both our apartments, and the bathtub in her apartment."

"Okay, you could have just said on every surface of both your apartments."

"Yeah, I guess I could have."

"Well, I should go. I still have a lot of people to see. It was great to see you bro, and Lisa's a great woman. Stay with her."

"Don't worry, I will. See you, Mike."

"Same goes for you, Greg." They hug hard, and Mike leaves. He returns to duty a few days later.

Four months later….Greg goes out to get the mail, and gets a suspicious envelope. He pockets it, promising to open in later, alone. He goes back into his apartment.

"Is there anything good in the mail today?" Lisa asks, looking up at him from the couch.

"No. Just a lot of bills and other advertising crap. I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Okay." She says, and turns back to her program. He shuts himself in his bathroom and takes out the suspicious envelope and opens it. It reads:

_This is to inform you of the funeral service of:_

_Michael Gregory House_

_On:_

_July 18, 2006 at 10am_

_Where:_

_Princeton Military Cemetery_

_Please attend to support his family and friends, and his life. He was killed in a land mine explosion in Saudi Arabia four days ago. Please, come to console his family, and to share their grief._

Greg just dropped the letter, staring into space.

"This can't be happening, it's not real." He whispers to himself. He turns on the shower water, gets in, and just stands there, not doing anything, letting the water fall around him. "It's tomorrow. I have to go." He washes his hair, gets dressed, and goes back out. Lisa's program is just ending.

"Have a good shower?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I'm going to take one, then go to bed." She says, standing up.

"Okay, good night." House says. She kisses his cheek and disappears. He takes out the invitation, and sets it under a pile of magazines on the table. Then, he goes to bed.

The next morning, House is gone at 9am, just as Lisa is waking up. She decides to clean up the apartment, and starts in the living room, with the table. As she's picking up magazines, something falls out. She picks it up, takes it out of the envelope, and reads it. Tears brim at her eyes, and she looks at the clock.

"9:45. I will be a little late, but I will make it." She whispers. She goes into their bedroom, puts on all black maternity clothes, and dashes out the door. She takes the bus out to Princeton Military Cemetery. She makes it there by 10:15. She sees House's obvious form, and walks up to him. She slips her hand in his. He glances down at the sudden warmth, and looks down to see Lisa there. He weakly smiles at her, before turning back to the ceremony. He feels her squeeze his hand, and he feels comforted by her presence.

After the ceremony, there are the handshakes. Then, Greg turns to Lisa after everyone had left the cemetery.

"How did you know?"

"I found the invite while cleaning the living room table." She says, simply. "Do you want to go to the reception?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Okay. Then we'll go home." She says, taking his hand and leading him to his car.

Once home, they sit on the couch in silence for awhile. House lays his head in her lap and starts crying. She strokes his hair. They sit like that for hours, before he finally sits up.

"Lisa?"

"Yes, Greg?"

"If this baby is a boy, can we name it Michael?" He whispers to her.

"Of course Greg, I have no objections. It'll be in memory of a wonderful person and would-be uncle to the baby."

"Yes." Greg whispers, placing his hand on her stomach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I will be working on Chapter Three tonight and tomorrow, and I'll try and have it up by tomorrow evening. Let me know what you think of the new chapter two. it's shorter, but i like it better...but let me know if you do like the old chapter two better...i won't be offended. Review, review, review. Keep 'em coming. **


	3. Here By Me

**In Vitro Equals Love**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'm glad to be back working on this story. So, review, review, review! And I'm considering making a new story, from another show I love. So look for that! I'll keep updating whenever I can!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Greg lay down, and then sat up again.

"Lisa…." He said, taking her face in his hands.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much, and you mean the world to me. Lisa, I want to take you as my wife." Greg said quickly.

"Oh, Greg….yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said, squealing and throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad!" He says, smiling and kissing her hair.

A week later….Greg has sunk into a depression from the death of Michael. Lisa tries to do everything she can to cheer him up, but nothing works. Finally, Lisa comes home, she'd moved in with Greg, to find a note on the living room coffee table.

_Dearest Lisa-_

_I'm sorry to have to leave you so close to the birth of our baby, but I just can't take the pain I have inside from Michael's death. You have been wonderful in trying to help me through it, but I just need some time alone to come to terms with it. I'm sorry. Don't give up on me, I'll return as soon as I can. I love you deeply. Please, don't move on. I will return. _

_Love, _

_Greg_

She read the note, and just collapsed on the couch in tears. She didn't know what to do, with herself, without him, with her life, with the baby.

Two Months later….Greg is standing in the apartment he rented in Los Angeles, with a gun pointed at his head.

"Michael, I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, about staying with Lisa. But I can't seem to focus on anything since your death. I can't live without seeing you standing everywhere, watching me. I'm sorry, and I will see you soon." Greg whispered to himself, and started to pull the trigger. But then, an image of Lisa came into his head. Smiling, laughing, playing with a little baby boy. She looked into the boys eyes, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Greg, why, why? How could you leave me and the baby?" She whispered to herself. The baby touched her heart, and said "Papa?" She nodded. "Yes, Mike, Papa is still in my heart. And always will be." She said, picking him up and holding him. Then, Greg's view clouded over, and the reality of what he was doing hit him.

"Damn you, Michael. You've shown me that I can't kill myself, that Lisa can't live without me. Thank you." Greg said, throwing the gun down and running out of the apartment. He took a cab to the airport, and boarded a plane to home, to Lisa.

He limped into PPTH, and towards her office. He stopped outside her office door, and looked through the glass, just in time to see her arms wrapped around another man, kissing him. She broke away from him, and looked towards the door.

"Greg." She whispered to herself. She saw his hurt expression, and he turned and started limping briskly away. She started running, as best as she could at eight months along, towards him.

"GREG!" She screamed at him. He just kept walking. "GREG! TALK TO ME!" She called to him.

"Get the hell away from me, you backstabbing bitch!" He said, limping to his car. He pulled open the door and got in. He yanked the door shut, and locked the door. She ran up to the window and started banging on the glass. He wasn't looking at her.

"Greg! Greg! Just look at me, listen to me!" She screamed. He finally did, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Greg House was crying.

"Do you think I want to look at you? Apparently my asking you to wait for me was too much to ask! I can't believe this!"

"Greg, it's not what you think…" She said, trailing off.

"Not what I think? It's pretty clear what it is. I'm sorry I came back; I should have just shot myself while I had the chance. I came all this way to find you in the arms of another man, to find that you didn't wait for me. That hurts, too much. Goodbye Lisa." He said, starting the car and backing out. She was running after the car, screaming his name, but he sped up and drove out of the parking lot. Lisa just collapsed in the parking lot, shaking with grief.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile….Greg was driving down the freeway. He pulled off the road and into a park by a lake. He got out of the car, and started walking away from the car. But then he turned back and retrieved the cement blocks he had in his truck from helping a friend. He also grabbed the rope and cut it into two even pieces. He then walked out to the lake, went in as far as his waist, and tied one block to each ankle. Then, he dragged them through the mud until he felt himself sinking. He just closed his eyes and let the feeling of weightlessness take over. It was bliss. He just let go.

A person walking their dog through the park had witnessed the whole thing, and called 911. Within twenty minutes, they were on the scene and dragging his body out of the lake. A news copter was flying above and filming the whole thing. They laid him on a stretcher.

"This poor man, what could make him do something so horrendous?" One of the emergency medical technicians said.

"I don't know, but the point is that we try and save him." The other said, while they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Hey, he's got a badge for PPTH. His name is Gregory House. He must work there. Do you think we should take him there?"

"Maybe, they do have some of the best health care in the area." So they do. He's wheeled in through the doors. Chase is the first there.

"Holy hell, it's House!" He says when he sees him. "Page Foreman, Cameron, and Wilson, hurry. Don't page Cuddy. She doesn't need this right now." He yells. House is taken into a room, and Foreman, Wilson, and Cameron arrive shortly after.

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

"House tried to kill himself by tying cement blocks to his ankles and drowning in a lake. But a person walking their dog witnessed it and called 911. And he was brought here."

"Oh wow. Shouldn't we tell Cuddy?"

"No. After their row, she'd blame herself for this. And since he did it right after their row, it probably was. We are not telling her!" Chase said. They spent awhile trying to revive him, and finally, he had a heartbeat, but was still unconscious. They inserted a breathing tube, and all went to de-stress. Chase ran into Cuddy in the hallway. Her eyes were really puffy.

"Chase, I need someone to run a lab for me." She said.

"Sorry Cuddy, we're all on a case. Ask an intern or a nurse." Chase said, walking away.

"What case could they be on that I don't know about, and with….him not here?" She wondered. She couldn't bring herself to say his name. She absentmindedly began rubbing her expanded belly, and then continued on her way.

A few hours later…Cuddy was just passing the room House was in when Chase, Foreman, and Cameron charged past her and into that room.

"What happened?" Foreman asked.

"His heart stopped beating, cardiac arrest." The nurse watching him said. They immediately got out the paddles. The door shut, but Cuddy was just staring at the door. Finally, she pushed it open.

"What the hell is going on here? And why is there a patient that I don't know about?" She screamed over them. All three turned to look at her. Then she saw the form lying on the bed.

"Oh god…no, no, no; this can't be." She said out loud, then bent over and threw up.

"Cameron, help her." Chase said. Cameron ran over to Cuddy and led her into the exam room next door; shutting the blinds so she can't see what is going on in House's room. Cuddy was just staring at the wall in front of her.

"Cameron, what happened? And I want the truth." Cuddy said fiercely, looking at her dead on.

"We were going to tell you….just the state you were in after the row…."

"Cameron, just tell me." She said.

"He tried to kill himself."

"How did he?"

"He tied a cement block to each ankle and walked into a lake. He basically tried to drown himself in his sorrows." She said, looking at the ground.

"This is my fault, isn't it?"

"Now, I wouldn't say that…."

"No, it is. If I hadn't been with Paul, and hurt him so, he wouldn't have done that. There is no use lying to me, I know it's my fault."

"Okay." Cameron said. "But I have to ask…."

"What?"

"When he said wait for him…why didn't you? I mean, when House asks a woman to wait for him, you would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I guess you would. Would you, Cameron?"

"Yeah, I would. House asking a woman to actually wait for him is huge. He clearly loves you."

"I see that."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because…I guess I thought he wouldn't return. Most men, who have left, haven't."

"But this is House we're talking about. And almost anything he says, he's serious about."

"You're right. I don't why I just couldn't wait." She said, and started crying.

"Maybe…maybe you loved him so much, but you were so broken after he left, that you needed someone to comfort you…." Cameron said, looking fiercely at Cuddy.

"That could be it." Cuddy replied. "But I screwed up so bad. And now this….he's had such a hard time the past few months…what with everything with Michael…."

"What about Michael?" Cameron asked quickly.

"You didn't know?" Cuddy asked, looking up.

"Know what?"

"Cameron, Michael was killed in a land mine explosion two months ago." She said.

"Oh my god, that's why he seemed like such a wreck."

"Exactly, it really tore him apart."

"I bet it did." At that moment, Chase opened the door and gestured at Cameron to come over.

"Excuse me, Cuddy." Cameron said. Cuddy just nodded, and Cameron went into House's room.

"He's stable." Chase said.

"Good."

"How's Cuddy?" Chase asked.

"Okay. Pretty shaken up, though. She knows this is her fault…"

"She does?"

"Yeah, and she accepts it. She'll probably want to see him. To apologize…"

"Yeah, probably; we'll go, and leave her alone."

"Okay. I'll go get her." Cameron says. Chase and everyone else exits, and Cameron goes back to get Cuddy.

"Cuddy…." Cameron says. Cuddy looks up.

"How is he?"

"He's stable. Do you want to see him?" Cameron cautiously asks. Cuddy nods and stands up. Cameron opens the door for her and the shuts it, leaving her alone with House. She cautiously walks over to the bed, and sits down in the chair next to his head.

"House, Greg, I'm so sorry. It's just, after you left; I really needed someone to comfort me. I met Paul here, at PPTH. He was a patient. We hit it off right away. I'm sorry it went further than I had planned…." She whispered to him. Then she put her head in her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably. A few minutes later, she felt a warm touch on her arm, and looked up to see House staring back at her.

"Greg, you're awake." She says.

"Yes. I heard your apology. I understand, but I don't accept it. You shouldn't have done that in the first place."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Lisa, how far did it go?"

She doesn't say anything.

"How far did it go?" He asks again. "Did you have sex with him?" Greg finally asks.

Lisa just nods very weakly.

"How many times, Lisa, how many times?"

"Once, one time, and only one time. And it was hard, because of the belly." She says, looking up at him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Thank you." She says.

"It's okay." He answers, taking her hand. She lays her head down gently on his chest and breathes deeply. He strokes her hair.

"What happened to you, while you were away?" She cautiously asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He whispered.

"I trust that you'll tell me when you're ready." She said, looking in his eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Okay. When I'm ready, I'll tell you." He says, taking her hand again.

House gets to go home the next day, just as long as he doesn't come to work for a few days, on orders of Lisa. She's taking the next month to few months off to have the baby and adjust. So, she's at home with House everyday. One day, she's in the shower, and she calls him over.

"Greg, come here please." He runs over, worried,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just fine. Slide back the curtain." She says. He does so.

"I wanted you to see me, uncensored, in a way." She says, smiling. He smiles back and looks her up and down. She's got a beautiful and smooth belly, and he loves how glowing and happy she looks.

"You're radiant." He says, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling up at him. "I'm glad we had this chance, to become a couple again."

"Me too, Lisa, me too." He whispered, tenderly kissing her on the lips.

The next day, at work…Lisa is sitting at her desk when Wilson comes in. Lisa looks up.

"Hey Wilson, what can I do for you?"

"Cuddy, I have to know something." Wilson says, striding over towards her. He pulls her up, she stares at him. He pulls her to him, and kisses her, fiercely. At that moment, Greg opens the door.

"Lisa, I…" He stops. "Unbelievable." He says, and storms out. Lisa pulls away from Wilson.

"Greg, wait!" She calls, chasing after him as fast as she could. She grabs his arm, but he pulls away, turning to her.

"You are the most unbelievable woman I've ever met. I ask you to marry me, kiss you tenderly, and show you that I can give you all the love in the world, and I turn my back, and you're kissing another guy. Most of all Wilson, seriously."

"Greg, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry just doesn't cut it this time, Lisa. I guess this is goodbye." He says, and walks away from her, leaving her standing their looking at his retreating back and crying.

A month later, Lisa is almost due, but is on a business trip in LA before having the baby. She's driving down the road in her rented car, when a song comes on the radio.

"Okay, listeners, this is your top song of the week, 'Here by me'. Enjoy!" The radio announcer said.

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood_

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…_

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

_I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love…_

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

_As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love_

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me._

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me_.

Lisa just sat at a stoplight, her mouth hanging open.

"I know that voice!" She whispered. She immediately dialed the radio station. But she didn't get through. Then, she heard the radio guy speak again.

"We know how much all of you love that song, and we are lucky enough to have the artist here with us. Here is Greg House. It's nice to have you here with us, Greg."

"It's great to be here. I'm still in a little bit of shock that my song got picked up in so short a time, and is now a hit."

"I bet you are. So, what is the song about?"

"How this woman, who was my fiancée, ripped my heart out, but I still love her and wish she was, well, here with me."

"Wow. Okay, well, let's take some callers." A few people ask him questions, and Lisa tries to get through to talk to him. Finally, her call does, and gets on the air.

"Hello. You're on the air."

"Oh, thank god. Greg, this is…Lisa." Greg froze at her voice. "I'm sorry, for it all; I live with regret every single day." She says. Greg doesn't say anything. He whispers something to the radio announcer.

"Well, this is quite a treat listener's, but on the line right now is the woman that Greg wrote this song for."

"Yes, I know, I'm the bitch who ripped his heart out, but whom he still loves. I get it, but I'm sorry, Greg, okay? And I know how deeply you want to be there for…you know."

"Hey Greg, what's 'you know'?"

"I'm not disclosing that, because it's our secret as of right now, and the whole country doesn't need to know."

"Okay, fair enough, Greg."

"Well, listeners, that is all the time we have with Greg. Keep listening!"

"Greg, wait. Meet my at the LA Hilton in an hour, please. I beg of you." Lisa said, desperation in her voice. "Greg? Will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I will. See you then." He whispered. Lisa hung up. An hour later….Lisa is lying on the bed in her hotel room. All the curtains are closed, but the lights are on so nobody can see in. Then, she hears screams in the hallway, and hurried knock at the door. She goes over to it as fast as she can, hiding behind the door. Greg runs in and she shuts and locks the door. A few seconds later, they hear a pounding on the door. They both smile.

"Are those loud bangs fans of yours, Greg?"

"Yes, they are. And they can be a right pain in the ass sometimes, Angel." She grimaces at that name.

"Oh, sorry, habit, I guess." He whispered.

"It's okay; I just haven't heard it in a few weeks."

"Lisa, I want you to lay down, okay? You are nine months along now, so please, relax."

"Okay." She moved over to the bed and lay down. Her stomach is very prominent when she does this.

"Lisa, why are you here, in LA, and so close to the due date?" He asked, staring at her.

"I am here for PPTH, strictly business. I figured I would take a few days before the baby is due, and get some last minute work done. I just wasn't banking on meeting you here."

"That is so like you, to keep working even in your condition."

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said. "Greg, I am so sorry. What really happened was…"

"Lisa, I don't want to hear it. Because at this point, I just don't care."

"You don't?"

"No. I've been so miserable without you, that I just want you back." He said, reaching out for her hand. She willingly takes it.

"Me too, Greg. It's been awful without you." He sits down on the bed. He carefully leans in and kisses her lips gently. The kiss soon turns really passionate. Greg ends up spending the night with Lisa. The next day, they are both on the next flight back to Princeton. A few minutes after they have reached their designated altitude, Lisa starts to feel severe stomach pains. She doesn't mention it at first, but an hour later, it's so bad, that she touches Greg's arm. He looks over at her, and sees the expression on her face.

"Lisa, what is it?" He asks, taking her hand.

"The baby, Greg; it hurts so damn bad." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"How long has it been hurting?"

"Just a little over an hour, Greg."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it wasn't that bad before, now it is."

"Oh, angel, I'm sorry." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Greg, I want to go to the bathroom. If I'm not back in five, come back and knock."

"Okay." He moves, and she gets up, disappearing into the closest bathroom. He waits five minutes, and then gets antsy, so he goes over and knocks on the door. She opens it a crack.

"Greg, you have to get the stewardess."

"Why?"

"My water just broke." She said, looking up at him. Panic overtook him. He ran up to the front of the plane and grabbed the arms of the nearest stewardess and turned her towards him, still clasping her arms.

"Sir, you have to let go of me." She said, pulling away.

"Okay. But you have to help my fiancée!" He whispers fiercely at her.

"Why? What is wrong with her?"

"Her water just broke."

"You mean she's in labor?"

"Yes. You have to help her!"

"Okay. Where is she?"

"She's in the back bathroom stall."

"Okay." And she runs back there. Greg is ahead of her, and knocks on the door.

"Lisa, it's Greg." Lisa cracks open the door, her face scrunched up in pain. "I've brought her."

"Okay. Greg, it's coming fast, we need to hurry."

"Is there anyway to land and get her to an airport, at least?" He asks the stewardess.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. We are currently over mountains, and there isn't another airport for many miles."

"Well, this is just great." Greg says. "Is there any place that we can get privacy for this?"

"I'll do the best I can. I'll be right back." She says. She goes up through the curtain and into the first class cabin.

"Excuse me, passengers." She says, to the first class passengers. They all look at her. "I'm sorry to say this, but would it be alright if you move to the economy class cabin for the remainder of the flight?"

There were many protests. "Please, we have a bit of a crisis, and we need to use this section."

"Well, what's the crisis?" Yells came from all over the first class cabin.

"The crisis…" Is all the stewardess got out, because Greg pushed aside the curtain at that moment.

"The crisis is that my fiancée is currently in labor, and this section of the god damn plane is the most private and closest to what we can use to deliver the baby. Now, if you don't mind, MOVE YOUR ASSES!" He yelled. They all jumped, grabbed their stuff, apologized, and started moving towards the back of the plane. Greg went ahead of them, and slowly started walking Lisa up to the front of the plane. People were staring at her, and her face was scrunched in serious pain. Finally, they made it to the front of the plane. The stewardesses had set up a bunch of pillows in one section of the seats, with blankets, and hot water was being furiously boiled. They were prepared. The curtain between the cabins had been securely shut, and the captain alerted of the situation. So that when they get close enough, and land, Greg, Lisa, and the baby can be taken to the hospital.

Greg was kneeling by Lisa's head, squeezing her hand. "Can we see if there is a doctor on board?" Greg asked, the stewardess nodded and went back to the economy cabin. A pretty red-haired woman came forward, with a child behind her.

"I'm Dr. Sloan. I'm a neonatal specialist. This is my daughter Julie. I can't leave her back there alone. Do you mind if she sits in one of the other seats?"

"No, not at all, that's fine. I'm Greg, and that's Lisa." He said, gesturing at Lisa.

"Call me Addison."

"Addison, we are so lucky you, a neonatal specialist, are on this flight."

"Glad I could help." She said. "Let's deliver this baby," Her daughter sat behind her mother, across the aisle. Addison lifted up Lisa's skirt, and removed her underwear. She then examined her. "She's moving fast. Get me some gloves." A stewardess returned with the gloves. "She's currently 8 cm, only two left. It won't be long." She said. Her daughter was staring over her mothers shoulder. "I have a few minutes; I'm going to talk to my daughter. Have some more gloves ready for me." Addison said, removing the others and disposing of them properly. She pulled her daughter to the front of the plane.

"Now, sweetie, I know you've never been to work with me before. But you are about to witness a wonderful part of life. The birth of a new human being into the world, and I want you to understand how important this is. It is important to these people, and so is their privacy, so don't describe any of this or what you see to anyone, unless you are with me, alright?"

"Yeah, okay, mom. I get that this is an important part of life. I will respect that for these people. I also understand that they hadn't planned on it being heard by an entire plane full of people, and would rather do this in a private hospital room. But I'm glad you are here to help the woman through it."

"Good." Addison goes back and puts new gloves on and inspects Lisa. "Okay, you are fully dilated, Lisa. Let's push." Addison said. Lisa pushed herself up and pushed hard. Just as the plane got into a gate, and the planes door was opened, the baby came out. And there were cheers from the economy cabin when the baby cried. EMT's rushed on at that moment, with Lisa fully exposed.

"Get out!" Addison yelled, standing up in front of Lisa, hiding her privates from view. "We'll tell you when she is decent." Addison took a few minutes to ready the baby, and then cleaned Lisa up. Finally, the EMT's came on, put Lisa on a stretcher with the baby, and her, the baby, and Greg ran off the plane. Addison grabbed their bags, smiled at the passengers, and got of the plane with Julie and headed to the hospital to check on Lisa and Greg and the baby.

At the hospital...

Lisa and the baby are fine. It probably wouldn't have been fine if Addison hadn't been on the plane. Addison knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Lisa said. She was laying in a bed, feeding the baby.

"Addison. Hey. We owe you so much."

"No, you don't. Glad I could be of assistance."

"Well, thank you."

"So, the name?"

"Elizabeth Ann House. Since Greg and I will be getting married soon, might as well just use his last name now, instead of having to change it later."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Well, thank you again. Maybe we will see you in the future."

"Yeah, maybe. Goodbye Greg, Lisa, and Elizabeth." And Addison exited. They have a great life, and do see Addison again. They remain good friends with Addison for years to come. Their life is what they had always wanted, the best it ever could have been. And their daughter was the greatest gift of all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Also, I just decided to add on to this chapter to finish it. I couldn't start another chapter, because it wouldn't be long at all. So, hope you liked it. Hopefully I will start another story soon. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry, I just couldn't resist adding a little bit of Grey's Anatomy to this fanfic. It was just too perfect. So, review, review, review! Please! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if it has too much description, or any constructive comments!**


End file.
